Often, a person will use a variety of sizes of cosmetic brushes for applying cosmetics. The brushes apply both powdered cosmetics as well as cosmetics in a liquid or paste form. One way to keep the brushes organized and neat in appearance while not in use is to place them in an open-topped container. The lower ends of the brushes are supported on the bottom of the container and the bristles extend above the top.
While workable, other objects or part of the clothing of the user might contact the exposed bristles, causing residual cosmetics on the brushes to transfer to the clothing or other objects. Also, in some cases, bacteria may grow in the residual cosmetics left on the bristles.